The Run Away
by Chel di Cieli
Summary: Setelah berada di penjara gelap selama setahun, kedatangan tahanan baru membuat Xanxus memiliki alasan untuk kabur demi menuntaskan dendamnya. Bagaimana Xanxus dan Squalo akan bertahan dan menghindari kejaran polisi? AU,OOC,GJ,Shonen-ai,maksa banget deh!
1. Plan 1 The Prisoner's Execution

Uwaaaa, gara2 liat XS tribute di Youtube n di FB nya Ish yang memuat foto2 XS, Chel jadi kepengen bikin fic XS juga nih hahaha (gampang banget kegoda bikin fic -.-)

Aduh, tapi maap nih kalo misalnya Chel lebay n terlalu gimanaaaa gitu, soalnya Chel baru pertama kali nih bikin fic XS DDX, tar tolong kasi komen/kritik/sarannya yah ^^

**Disclaimer: **KHR dan semua aktornya cuma punya Amano Akira-sensei. Kalo punya Chel sih, tar genrenya pasti shonen-ai =_= hahah XD. But The Run Away ©

**Warning: **Seperti yang Chel bilang, di sini Shonen-ai, tapi OOC, GJ, AU, Lebay, Garing, Pemaksaan, dsb. Don't like it? Don't read!

**Pairing: **Mainly **XS** (yes, of course), slight: **1827 **(pasti aja selalu ada XD) **8059 **(Ini juga selalu ada) **D18 **(mendadak diadain ehehe).

Dah ah…Enjoy the story~

.

* * *

**Plan 1. ****The Prisoner****'s Execution**

**

* * *

**

Meringkuk di dalam penjara selama setahun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, tidak ada kebahagiaan apapun yang bisa diraih di balik jeruji besi itu, sama sekali tidak ada. Penjara hanyalah tempat bagi orang-orang yang dipaksa merenungkan kesalahan-kesalahan dan merenggut kebebasan mereka. Padahal sudah pasti sesuatu yang dipaksakan terhadap orang yang sudah kebal terhadap berbagai aturan itu tidak mungkin akan digubris. Toh, begitu mereka bebas, tak ada jaminan kalau mereka sudah menjadi orang baik kan? Yah, walaupun ada juga beberapa penjara yang menggunakan cara-cara spesial agar semua tahanan mereka 'tobat' dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Contohnya seperti penjara paling terkenal di Alcatraz, California.

Penjara Alcatraz seharusnya sudah berhenti beroperasi karena kedisiplinannya yang 'terkenal' dan juga biaya operasionalnya yang kelewat mahal, namun karena tingkat kriminal di dunia semakin meningkat pesat, akhirnya penjara legendaris tersebut kembali dibuka pada akhir bulan Mei beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Alcatraz adalah neraka dunia, sekali kau masuk ke dalamnya, jangan pernah berharap akan bisa keluar dengan selamat. Karena itu beberapa narapidana lebih memilih dihukum mati ketimbang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana. Tapi tidak bagi seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di pojok salah satu jeruji besi sambil bermain-main dengan sebuah peluru, semua orang memanggilnya Xanxus.

Xanxus adalah narapidana 'elit' yang konon telah membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya tanpa alasan logis. Tapi itu hanya mitos, cerita yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahkan orang yang berhasil menangkapnya saja masih menimbulkan tanda tanya yang besar. Laki-laki bermata merah menyala itu melempar-lempar sebuah peluru ke udara berulang-ulang. Sebentar kemudian ia menyimpan besi kecil itu ke saku celananya kemudian menerawang ke arah pintu masuk.

Ada yang datang.

Dua orang penjaga berjalan masuk ke lorong lebar yang dipenuhi puluhan jeruji besi, mereka menggandeng seorang tahanan yang diborgol dan berjalan lurus ke arah Xanxus. Tahanan itu berambut panjang, perempuan kah?

"Xanxus, maaf kali ini kau harus berbagi 'kamar' dengan tahanan lain." Ujar salah satu penjaga. Mata merah Xanxus segera memicing tajam menatap tahanan yang mereka bawa. Sementara tahanan lain yang berbeda jeruji bergumam-gumam kasihan melihat tahanan baru yang akan se'kamar' dengan Xanxus, beberapa di antara mereka tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku tidak sudi berbagi dengan sampah lain, enyah dari hadapanku!" Sahut Xanxus tajam.

"VOOOOI! Aku juga tidak sudi masuk penjara ini bodoh!" di luar dugaan, tahanan baru yang mereka bawa itu berani menyahut kata-katanya yang barusan. Padahal selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani menghadapi Xanxus, termasuk para penjaga penjara dan tahanan seniornya. Namun yang membuat Xanxus lebih kaget lagi adalah karena ternyata dia laki-laki. Entahlah, karena gelap, wajahnya tak terlihat, tapi Xanxus yakin kalau dia laki-laki. Mana ada sih perempuan yang mampu berteriak keras begitu.

Kejadian tak terduga tadi rupanya membuat tahanan lain terkagum-kagum ngeri. Berbagai suara segera terdengar riuh memenuhi ruangan lembap yang gelap.

"Wah, kau lihat itu? Kau lihat? Dia berani berteriak begitu terhadap Xanxus, Xanxus yang itu."

"Umurnya tidak akan lama."

"Khehe, mungkin dia belum melihat neraka."

Mendengar dikata-katai seperti itu, sang tahanan baru pun menoleh ke arah penjaga.

"VOI! Aku tidak mau di sini! Bersik sekali!"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Squalo, penjara yang lain sudah penuh." Sahut sang penjaga, ia menoleh ke arah Xanxus yang masih diam di pojok sambil mengamati tahanan baru yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. "Bagaimana Xanxus? Hanya sebentar saja."

Setelah berpikir lama, akhirnya Xanxus berkata pelan, "Ck, terserah! Tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau dia akan utuh di sini."

Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk kemudian memasukkan Squalo ke dalam jeruji besi setelah melepas borgolnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Squalo yang meminta dipindahkan ke ruangan lain lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan tahanan baru mereka yang malang bersama Xanxus.

"VOOOOOI! PENJAGA BRENGSEK! KEMBALI!" teriak Squalo sampai menimbulkan gema. Xanxus yang merasa telinganya sakit akibat teriakan Squalo yang barusan spontan saja melempar kepalanya dengan sebutir peluru yang tadi ia mainkan. "VOI! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Berisik sampah! Kalau masih mau hidup, jaga kelakuanmu!" geram Xanxus sambil berdiri dan mengambil pelurunya.

"Cih, mau hidup pun percuma, silakan saja kalau kau mau membunuhku sekarang, aku tidak peduli!"

Xanxus melempar kepala Squalo dengan pelurunya lagi, kali ini sangat keras sehingga pelurunya terpental keluar dari jeruji besi dan Xanxus tak bisa mengambilnya.

"VOI! Sakit brengsek!" rintih Squalo sambil memegangi dahinya yang sekarang timbul sedikit benjol.

"Kau bilang kau tidak peduli kalau aku membunuhmu sekarang, baru dilempar pakai tangan saja sudah meringis, apalagi dengan senjata sungguhan?"

Squalo mengumpat dalam hati sambil menggertakkan gigi,

_Si brengsek ini benar-benar kurang ajar!_

Tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Squalo, Xanxus berjalan ke arah dinding dan meninjunya sampai timbul retakan yang cukup dalam.

"Ini batas wilayahku, kalau kau melebihinya, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

Squalo membandingkan antara wilayah Xanxus dan wilayahnya. Perbedaannya sangat jauh, 3 : 1.

"Kenapa wilayahku kecil sekali? Tidak bisa lebih adil hah?" protes Squalo.

"Memangnya kau pikir ada yang adil di penjara? Jangan bermimpi, stronzo!" Squalo tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, dia sudah lelah meladeni sang juragan Alcatraz yang arogan.

Antara stress dan kesal tak karuan, lelaki berambut panjang itu pun beranjak ke wilayahnya dan meringkuk lesu.

"Ck, kalau bukan karena besok aku akan mati, aku tidak sudi sejeruji denganmu." Bisik Squalo.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak, aku bilang aku akan mati kalau tidak menuruti perintahmu!" Balas Squalo kasar lalu membetulkan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Xanxus.

* * *

Suara berisik yang timbul berulang-ulang membuat Squalo terjaga dari alam mimpi, ia membuka matanya dengan berat, kemudian setengah sadar menoleh ke arah Xanxus yang ternyata sudah bangun.

_Apa sih yang dia lakukan pagi buta seperti ini? Berisik sekali!_

Xanxus terlalu serius melakukan push up dengan satu jari telunjuknya hingga ia tak menyadari kalau Squalo menatapinya dengan heran.

_Voi, dia itu bukan manusia ya? Telunjuknya saja sampai berotot begitu._

Batin Squalo.

Xanxus menengokkan kepala saat ia merasakan aura tatapan Squalo yang mengganggu semedi-nya. Seketika laki-laki kekar itu berhenti melakukan push up dan berjalan ke arah Squalo yang masih meringkuk.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, lekas bangun, sampah! Jangan malas-malasan di sini!" bentaknya sambil menendang tubuh Squalo dengan keras hingga pria malang itu membentur dinding.

"V-VOOOOOIII! Kau tidak perlu menendangku, Brengsek!"

Mendengar kata 'brengsek' keluar dari bibir Squalo, Xanxus pun naik pitam. Dia menjambak rambut panjang lelaki itu dan memaksa wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan wajah Xanxus.

"Dengar sampah sialan! Asal kau tahu saja, kau sedang berada di kandang singa sekarang, kalau macam-macam, nyawamu gantinya!" geram Xanxus. Tapi bukannya takut, Squalo malah meludahi wajah Xanxus yang penuh luka bakar sambil memasang ekspresi ha-emang-gue-pikirin?

Xanxus segera membanting kepala Squalo ke tembok karena emosi yang menderu-deru, namun kali ini Squalo tidak melawan ataupun berteriak seperti biasa, dia juga tidak merintih sedikitpun, hanya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya akibat benturan keras dan diam dengan wajah bersungut.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan baik, raut wajah Squalo nampak putus asa dan gelisah. Tapi apa pedulinya? Mau gelisah kek, mau mati kek, itu sama sekali bukan persoalan bagi Xanxus.

"Huh, semenjak orang baru itu datang, tempat ini semakin berisik saja." Komentar salah satu tahanan yang terbangun akibat teriakan mantap dari Squalo. Beberapa tahanan tidak mempedulikan mereka dan tetap meringkuk tidur. Sementara Squalo sendiri duduk bersandar sambil meraba-raba hidungnya yang masih berdarah.

_Sakit..._

* * *

Menjelang siang hari, beberapa penjaga membawakan makanan dan membagikannya kepada para tahanan.

"Ini makananmu Xanxus." Seorang penjaga berkaca mata menyodorkan baki yang berisi roti dan sup.

"Ck, lagi-lagi makanan sampah." Dengus Xanxus jijik, tapi tetap saja diterimanya. Laki-laki itu hanya melihat satu baki, mana bagian Squalo? "Oi, mana bagian untuk sampah yang di sana? Jangan bilang kalau aku harus berbagi makanan dengannya juga!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Squalo akan dieksekusi mati malam ini. Dia tidak membutuhkan makanan." Sahut sang penjaga lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Xanxus yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Squalo yang masih diam menundukkan kepalanya, kegelisahan masih menghiasi wajah laki-laki berambut perak itu dan kali ini terlihat lebih jelas.

"Jadi itu alasanmu kenapa kau tidak peduli kalau kubunuh?"

Squalo tak bereaksi. Daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan makhluk buas di depannya dan mendapat pukulan lain, ia lebih memilih diam dan hanya menerima pukulan batin. Xanxus mengerti dengan tindakan 'bijaksana' Squalo yang tidak mencoba untuk melawannya, tapi ia benci kalau laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya barusan. Setelah meletakkan nampan di lantai, pelan-pelan ia melangkah ke arah Squalo dan menggertaknya dengan galak. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Squalo sempat mendongak tapi cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya lagi saat mata mereka bertemu. "Hmmp, memang apa pedulimu?"

Apa pedulinya?

Benar, ia memang tidak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa dia juga tidak bisa menghiraukannya begitu saja.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, sialan!"

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau akan membantuku kabur dari sini hah?"

Xanxus mengerutkan keningnya tipis kemudian tertawa keras seolah-olah baru saja mendengar lelucon anak SD.

"Kau berniat kabur dari sini? Ha! Bermimpilah terus, stronzo!"

Squalo akhirnya menoleh dan mendongak menghadapi mata merah Xanxus yang segar sambil melempar pandangan merendahkan.

"Aku masih punya urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di luar sana, tidak sepertimu yang pasrah dikekang seperti binatang liar!"

Squalo mengira Xanxus akan menghajarnya lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah lama bertatapan dan bertukar _death glare, _laki-laki itu malah berjalan ke arah nampannya dan meraih roti, sementara mangkuk yang berisi sup ia sodorkan pada Squalo.

"Makanlah!"

Squalo menatapi sup di depannya kemudian ganti memandang Xanxus yang mulai melahap roti dengan satu gigitan besar. Dia tak percaya kalau makhluk yang paling arogan dan egois di dunia itu mau berbagi makanan dengan orang yang sudah berani menghinanya.

"Mau dimakan tidak?" tanya Xanxus kasar.

Jujur sebenarnya Squalo sangat lapar, sejak datang ke Alcatraz kemarin malam dia belum makan apapun. Dengan agak berat hati ia meraih mangkuk putih yang sedikit kotor itu kemudian menyeruput isinya sampai habis.

_Makanan di penjara parah sekali sih!_ Umpat Squalo. Yah, paling tidak perutnya sudah terisi sekarang.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi—terima kasih." Gumam Squalo gak rido. Xanxus hanya mendengus. "Kenapa kau mau membagi makananmu?"

"Karena aku tahu mereka menggunakan air bak mandi untuk memasak sup itu." Jawab Xanxus watados sembari menghabiskan rotinya. Perut Squalo mendadak terasa mual, hampir saja ia muntah ke arah wajah Xanxus.

"B-BRENGSEK! Pantas saja kau memberikannya padaku!"

"Jangan banyak mengeluh sampah! Masih untung aku mau berbagi makanan denganmu!"

"VOOOOOOIIII! Ini bukan makanan! Ini sampah!"

"Apa ruginya? Sampah hanya makan sampah!"

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

"BERISIK!"

Akhirnya adu mulut itu pun diakhiri dengan Xanxus yang melempar mangkuk bekas sup ke kepala Squalo sehingga bertambahlah benjol di dahinya.

* * *

Lima jam sebelum eksekusi mati, Squalo mundar-mandir gelisah di wilayahnya yang sempit. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, sesekali ia tampak berpikir keras. Lagaknya sudah seperti orang yang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menghindari penagih hutang. Mulanya Xanxus tidak menghiraukan Squalo dan ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu saja, tapi rupanya lama-lama Xanxus merasa terganggu juga.

"Oi! Bisa diam tidak?"

Squalo menoleh sebal sambil menggerutu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari sini!"

"Ck, sudah kukatakan percuma!"

"Apa salahnya mencoba?" Squalo yang kesal memukul tembok dengan kedua tangannya dalam depresi. "Aku masih punya urusan, belum boleh mati sekarang!"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Xanxus melihat seseorang yang tidak putus asa untuk bertahan hidup dari eksekusi mati. Lagipula apa sih urusan Squalo sampai sebegitu pentingnya?

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu keluar dari sini?"

"Bukan uru—" Squalo menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat efek serius di wajah Xanxus. Saat itu juga ia yakin kalau Xanxus akan benar-benar membunuhnya bila ia mencoba melawan. "Tch, aku sedang mencari seeorang di Italy, aku harus bertemu dengannya sebelum aku mati."

Xanxus berdecak pelan, kecewa mendengar jawaban Squalo. "Alasan konyol."

"Terserah! Hinalah aku sepuasmu, tapi setidaknya aku masih punya alasan hidup!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya?"

"Kalau kau punya, seharusnya kau mengerti situasiku dan membantuku mencari cara untuk kabur dari sini, bukannya terus memberiku komentar-komentar yang tak berguna, dasar sialan!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"VOI! Kau mulai tuli ya? Aku bilang, DASAR SIALAN!"

"Sampah brengsek, akan kubunuh kau seka—"

Kata-kata Xanxus terpotong karena suara pintu lorong yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka keras. Sepuluh penjaga berpakaian serba hitam datang menghampiri Xanxus dan Squalo, kemudian salah satu dari mereka berkata tegas.

"Squalo, eksekusimu akan dilaksanakan sekarang juga."

* * *

.

Gah, parah banget yah… x_x

Ah, amatirannya bener" deh…

Sekarang masih pendek soalnya ceritanya masih prolog..wehehe.

Di chapter berikutnya mungkin lebih parah lagi...

Oh ya, kalo gak keberatan tolong review, kasih komen, kritik, saran, ngeflame, atau apalah, biar ceritanya lebih bagus n gak garing… onegai~! XD


	2. Plan 2 Escape

Gomeeen, baru 2 Chapter, sebenernya sih ada 3, tapi yang satu lagi masih harus dicek ulang…jadi belum bisa dipublish…

**Warning: **Lagi-lagi Chel bakal mengeluarkan OC, tapi cuma di chapter ini aja dia nongol, soalnya udah keburu..emmm..yah..begitulah.. (gak tega ngomongnya)

Huaduuuh, udah ah basa-basinya…langsung aja deh..

.

* * *

**Plan 2. Escape**

**

* * *

**

Dengan mata melebar tak percaya dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya, Squalo menghampiri orang-orang berbaju hitam itu, kakinya sedikit bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kalian bilang apa tadi?" tanya Squalo dengan mata memicing. Dia tidak percaya dengan telinganya yang mengangkap kata-kata jelas mereka.

"Eksekusimu akan dilaksanakan sekarang juga." Ulang sang penjaga.

"VOOOOOOOOIII! JANGAN BERCANDA! EKSEKUSI SEHARUSNYA JAM SEPULUH MALAM KAN?" Teriak Squalo keras sekali sampai-sampai beberapa penjaga menutup telinga mereka dan seluruh tahanan terjaga dari tidur siangnya.

"Eksekusimu dipercepat, ini perintah dari atasan kami." Sahut penjaga lainnya sambil membuka pintu jeruji besi dan menyeret Squalo keluar.

"PERSETAN DENGAN ATASAN KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Squalo berusaha memberontak dan penjaga yang paling tinggi memukul kepalanya dengan sebatang gada hingga ia tak sanggup berdiri sama sekali.

Xanxus memperhatikan Squalo sebentar, wajahnya masih gelisah dan sedetik yang lalu ia melihat kesedihan di sepasang mata kelabu itu. Apa yang membuatnya sedih? Karena dia akan mati dan belum menuntaskan misinya? Apa yang membuatnya begitu terlihat menyesal?

"Tunggu!" seru Xanxus tiba-tiba. Seluruh penjaga menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Squalo.

"Ada apa Xanxus?"

"Beritahu aku apa yang dilakukannya sampai ia harus dieksekusi mati."

"Atasan kami tidak memberi izin untuk—"

"BERITAHU AKU, SAMPAH!" Raung Xanxus sembari menarik kerah seragam si penjaga. Matanya melotot lebar. Sekali lagi saja ada yang membuatnya kesal, sepertinya dia akan meledak.

"S-Squalo adalah suruhan salah satu mafia berbahaya di Italy, dia itu teroris!" jawabnya takut-takut. Xanxus segera melepaskan kerah sanderanya dan melirik Squalo. Menatap mata kelabunya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya apa yang si penjaga katakan tadi memang benar, tapi tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa Squalo terlihat sedih.

"Sudah, ayo bawa dia!"

Kesepuluh penjaga itu menyeret Squalo dengan paksa, sementara Squalo belum menyerah agar dirinya terbebas. Tahanan lain tertawa-tawa seolah-olah menyaksikan parade di hadapan mereka, sebagian besar berteriak-teriak senang, ada pula yang mencemooh. Tapi Xanxus hanya diam berdiri menatap kepergian Squalo, keningnya berkerut dan matanya yang semerah batu rubi itu terus memperhatikan sosok Squalo sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Squalo di bawa ke sebuah ruangan terang yang membuat matanya sakit, ia dihadapkan pada seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dan berkumis tipis yang duduk di sebuah kursi besi didampingi oleh beberapa penjaga di kanan-kirinya. Tanpa harus berpikir pun, Squalo sudah sangat yakin kalau orang di hadapannya itu adalah pemimpin penjara Alcatraz.

"Lama tak jumpa Squalo, namaku Romualdo Stoneman." Sapa si lelaki dengan gaya seorang boss yang tak kalah arogan dari Xanxus. Squalo tidak menyahut, sebagai gantinya ia mengeluarkan _death glare_ tajam. "Oh tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, ini pertemuan terakhir kita kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Squalo masih diam. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Squalo jijik. Lebih jijik ketimbang memakan sup sampah tadi siang. Kemudian tanpa mengurangi tenaganya, lelaki pendek itu menendang kepala Squalo dengan keras hingga ia terbanting ke lantai, benturan tadi membuat hidungnya berdarah lagi.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! Kalau aku terbebas dari sini aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan alat vitalmu BRENGSEEEEK!" teriak Squalo sejadi-jadinya.

"Kalau terbebas? Hahahahaha, aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar melawak." ejeknya. Romualdo kembali berjalan ke arah kursi yang tadi ia duduki. "Ini adalah kursi listrik khusus yang kupesan untuk eksekusimu, kau suka desainnya?"

_Hah? Kursi listrik?_

Dia akan dihukum mati dengan menggunakan kursi listrik? Oh, yang benar saja! Bukankah itu illegal?

"Tenang saja Squalo, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu pilihan kalau kau tidak ingin kena sengatan maut si cantik ini." Gumam Romualdo seraya menoleh ke arah Squalo. "Aku akan mengajukan negosiasi."

"Apa maumu?"

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga, kau tidak suka berbasa-basi." Sahut Romualdo sembari terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Aku akan membebaskanmu bila kau memberitahuku di mana tempat persembunyian organisasi kalian."

"Daripada aku menghianati bossku, lebih baik aku mati sekarang, _Cuih_!" sahut Squalo ketus sembari meludah.

"Hmmm, aku sudah menduga jawabanmu seperti itu, kalau begini caranya kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Desah Romualdo. "Eksekusi dia! Gunakan tegangan maksimum!"

"BAIK!"

Tak menunggu lama, Squalo dipaksa duduk di kursi besi dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Matanya tertutup sehelai kain hitam dan mulutnya yang berisik disumpal lakban. Romualdo duduk dengan tenang di ruangan sebelah yang dibatasi dengan kaca tebal, menghadap ke arah Squalo yang berusaha membebaskan diri dari belenggunya.

_Sial! Aku tidak boleh mati! Aku tidak boleh mati!_

Teriak Squalo dalam hati.

Tapi siapa yang akan menolongnya? Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup. Bahkan Tuhan pun nampaknya sudah tak mempedulikan dia lagi. Entah kenapa hal yang ia ingat sebelum pikirannya kosong karena putus asa adalah Xanxus. Apa yang membuat Squalo bisa memikirkan Xanxus didetik-detik sebelum kematiannya? Makhluk buas itu sungguh ringan tangan. Sedikit-sedikit memukul, sedikit-sedikit melempar. Tidak ada baik-baiknya sama sekali.

Oh? Mungkin karena hidungnya terluka. Luka inilah yang mengingatkannya pada Xanxus. Menyedihkan sekali, sekarang ia hanya akan mati konyol setelah perjuangannya melarikan diri. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

…_sampah._

Ah, bahkan sampah pun tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan betapa rendah dirinya. Sudahlah, jangan menyesal…kematian memang selalu tak terduga.

"Nyalakan mesin!"

Squalo masih bisa mendengar Romualdo berteriak memerintah bawahannya. Kemudian ia juga mendengar suara mesin yang berdengung bising. Mungkin malaikat kematian sudah berada di sampingnya sekarang, siap-siap mencabut nyawanya dengan sebuah sabit panjang.

"Tegangan yang terkumpul telah mencapai 2500 volt!"

"Naikkan!" titah Romualdo.

"2700, 2800, 2900, 3000…tegangan telah mencapai tegangan maksimum! Izin untuk mengeksekusi!"

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

_Ah…ini dia…sebentar lagi…maafkan aku boss, aku tidak sempat menyampaikan pesannya padamu..ternyata aku memang tidak berguna._

-JEPREET- SHIIIUUUUUUT-

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mendadak gelap begini?"

"Listriknya mati! Apa kelebihan beban?"

"Cek sekeringnya!"

Telinga Squalo mendengar berbagai keriuhan yang memenuhi ruangan tak berjendela itu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

…_Mati listrik katanya?_

"UWAAAH! S-SIAPA KAU? GAH!"

Tak lama setelahnya, kali ini ia mendengar suara orang yang dihajar habis-habisan, ia juga mendengar suara tulang yang patah berkali-kali dan rintihan kesakitan. Ada yang menyerang mereka. Tapi siapa?

Baru saja Squalo bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sesuatu yang membelenggu tubuh dan matanya terlepas sehingga bebaslah dia. Namun karena gelap, matanya tak menangkap wajah sang hero.

Setelah melepas lakban yang masih menempel di mulutnya, Squalo bertanya dengan keras. "Voi! Siapa kau?"

"Berisik sampah! Kalau mau selamat, tutup mulut dan ikuti aku!" sahutnya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Squalo dan berlari di dalam lorong yang gelap.

"Hah?"

_Si brengsek itu? Untuk apa dia menyelamatkanku?_

Mata Squalo belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya, karena itu ia hanya bisa diam bengong ketika melihat Xanxus beraksi dan menghajar seseorang yang menghalangi jalan. Beberapa saat sebelum mereka tiba-tiba berbelok, sebuah alarm berbunyi keras.

"Tahanan kabur! Tahanan kabur!" tedengar suara panik tak jauh di belakang Xanxus dan Squalo. Rupanya korban yang baru saja dihajarnya barusan masih sanggup untuk membunyikan alarm.

"Ck, bikin susah saja!" gerutu Xanxus sambil menambah kecepatan lari. Tangan kirinya menggenggam lengan Squalo erat-erat. Mereka berlari menuju tangga darurat dan sampailah di atap penjara dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sinar matahari senja yang terang membuat mata Squalo sakit, namun udara segar yang dihirupnya setelah lama berada di dalam penjara pengap bersama orang sesat membuatnya terpaku dan merasa lebih tenang.

"OI SAMPAH! SEDANG APA KAU DI SANA!" teriakan Xanxus menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Squalo menoleh. Rupanya Xanxus sudah berada dalam sebuah helikopter milik angkatan bersenjata yang siap terbang. Tak menunggu lama lagi, Squalo berlari dan masuk ke dalam kendaraan hijau berbaling-baling itu.

"Kau bisa mengendarai helikopter?" tanya Squalo ragu.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Sejak umurku tujuh tahun, aku sudah akrab dengan barang-barang seperti ini." Sahut Xanxus seraya menarik salah satu tuas dari sekian banyak tombol dan menarik kemudi, helikopter pun terangkat dari daratan dan melesat naik ke langit perlahan-lahan.

"Itu mereka! Kembali!" Romualdo berteriak dari atap sebelum heli yang ditumpangi Xanxus dan Squalo terbang terlalu jauh.

"Cih, si brengsek sialan itu masih saja mengejarku!" umpat Squalo kesal.

"Tembak saja pakai ini!" Xanxus melempar sebuah senapan jarak jauh.

"Oh, benar juga." Dari atas helikopter, Squalo membidik Romualdo yang sedang sibuk memberi perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk mengejar mereka. Namun yang ia bidik bukan kepala, melainkan organ lain di bawah perutnya.

'DOORRRR'

"HA! RASAKAN ITU BRENGSEEEEK!" teriak Squalo senang sambil tertawa keras. Xanxus yang menyaksikan tembakan Squalo malah tersenyum sinis sembari bersiul kagum.

"Skillmu tidak buruk." Komentarnya.

"Sejak umur lima tahun aku sudah berteman dengan senjata." Sahut Squalo, sedikit meniru gaya bicara Xanxus yang barusan. Ia kembali duduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi sambil menghirup udara segar yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya dengan puas, merasakan angin kebebasan yang sudah lama tak membelainya. Fuh, akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa terbebas. Ternyata Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan.

Xanxus menoleh memandang wajah Squalo yang tersenyum. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok langsing di sampingnya itu. Barusan dia menyadari kalau Squalo memiliki rambut yang indah, wajahnya yang bersinar terkena cahaya matahari senja membuat aura lelaki itu nampak berbeda. Selama ini Xanxus tidak menyadarinya karena wajah Squalo tersembunyikan oleh kegelapan jeruji besi.

"Hmmp." Gumam Xanxus sambil memalingkan wajah, fokus melihat ke depan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat, sekali lagi ia melirik Squalo yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Karena aku menyelamatkanmu, mulai sekarang kau adalah anak buahku!"

"VOOI! Enak saja! Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kuanggap boss!"

"Kalau begitu aku bossmu yang baru!"

"Heh! Gak sudi! Lagipula aku tidak pernah memintamu menolongku!"

"Kalau begitu lompat dari sini!"

"Hah?"

"Cepat lompat dari sini sampah! Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak menuruti perintahku!"

"VOI! Kau gila ya! Aku bisa mati!" teriak Squalo saat melihat betapa tingginya mereka di atas sana. Helikopter yang dikendarai Xanxus sedang menyebrangi lautan, yah mungkin Squalo tidak akan mati karena jatuh dari ketinggian, tapi ia akan mati dimakan hiu!

"Dari awal kau memang akan mati kan? Jadi sama saja. Lompat sekarang juga!"

"Tch!" Squalo tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah orang angker di sampingnya itu. Keningnya berkerut-kerut emosi karena untuk yang sekian kalinya ia tak kuasa membantah Xanxus. "Terserah kamulah!" gerutu Squalo sembari bersandar dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sementara Xanxus tersenyum sinis atas kemenangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menyelamatkanku segala?" tanya Squalo jutek.

"Aku akan membutuhkanmu." Jawab Xanxus, pandangan matanya tetap menuju ke depan. "Kalau kau memang benar salah satu suruhan mafia Italy, seharusnya kau memiliki skill membunuh level A."

Squalo diam dengan wajah bersungut. Rupanya sejak awal Xanxus hanya berniat memanfaatkan kemampuannya sebagai pembunuh. Dasar manusia egois.

"Memangnya ada seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Adikku."

"Hah?"

Squalo menatap Xanxus dalam-dalam.

_Membunuh adiknya?_

Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri. Dendam apa gerangan yang dimilikinya?

Squalo memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Xanxus berubah sangat serius. Dia tahu Xanxus benar-benar menyimpan dendam yang mendalam. Lagipula, Squalo sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana bisa Xanxus keluar dari jeruji besi?

Yah, dia akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti. Untuk sekarang ini, Squalo harus bersabar melarikan diri bersama Xanxus yang arogan dan egois.

* * *

Di Italy, beberapa jam setelah kedua narapidana itu melarikan diri dari Alcatraz, seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17-18 tahun masuk ke ruangan salah satu pasien di sebuah rumah sakit, di tangan kirinya terdapat karangan bunga dengan bermacam-macam warna yang segar.

Setelah meletakkan buket bunga itu ke dalam vas di meja di samping tempat tidur pasien, lelaki itu duduk di bangku sambil menatap wajah yang tengah tertidur tenang di depannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat menjengukmu." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku harus membereskan berbagai macam masalah, tapi tenag saja, sekarang semuanya sudah selesai."

Tubuh yang terbaring di depannya sama sekali tidak menyahut, satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di ruangan terang itu adalah bunyi mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang mengeluarkan bunyi pip-pip-pip tiap berapa detik sekali. Sebuah selang menghubungkan alat pernafasan sang pasien dengan tabung oksigen yang besar, lengan kanannya dililit perban sedangkan yang satu lagi terhubung dengan infus.

Suasana hening sesaat sampai terdengar dering handphone.

"Ah, sial, aku lupa mematikannya!" dengan terburu-buru, pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Hei, ini aku." Terdengar suara seseorang menyahut di sebrang sana.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Emm… bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Belum ada kemajuan."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Terdengar nada sedih dan kecewa. "Maaf, aku membawa kabar buruk."

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi ada laporan dari penjara Alcatraz, katanya orang itu berhasil melarikan diri."

"Orang itu?" keningnya samar-samar berkerut, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Jangan-jangan—"

"Iya, orang yang me—"

"Kapan? Kapan dia kabur?" potong pria itu cepat.

"Katanya tadi sore, sekitar pukul setengah enam."

"Setengah enam?"

"Ya, dia juga membawa satu tahanan lain bersamanya."

". . . Kalau begitu kita harus berhati-hati. Kemungkinan besar dia akan kemari dan mengulang tragedi itu."

"Kau benar. Sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada sedikit urusan."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menutup telepon, laki-laki itu kembali masuk ke ruang pasien dan duduk di bangku tempatnya semula, kemudian menatap agak lama ke arah wajah seseorang yang masih menutup mata di depannya sambil bergumam sedih.

"Juudaime, cepatlah bangun."

* * *

.

Hayah, chapter 2 selesei..

Ck, pendek sekali yah? Seperti biasa, ceritanya selalu menggantung…Huhuhu…

Habis ini Chel mau nge-update Mine Only, tapi masih harus dicek lagi, coz banyak typonya x_x (yang ini juga kayanya banyak) Eheee…tolong review n kasih saran or komen or kritik dsb ya~

Arrivederci~ XD


	3. Plan 3 Grouping

Bisa juga deh nge-update fic abal amatiran ini, kali ini Chel bakal serius update nya, mohon maaf yah kepada reader semua... *sujud*

Okeh, gak usah banyak basa-besi-basi, lanjut aja yuk XDD

.

* * *

**Plan 3. Grouping**

**

* * *

**

Padahal...

Padahal Squalo mengira kalau ia menjadi bawahan Xanxus, maka setidaknya laki-laki sangar itu akan sedikit berbaik hati padanya. Ah, kalau berbaik hati sih sepertinya tidak mungkin, jadi bilang saja sedikit mengurangi kekasarannya, walau sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin juga, tapi bukankah sudah merupakan tugas seorang boss untuk 'care' kepada anak buahnya?

Yah, pengecualian untuk boss yang satu ini...

"Lompat!"

"V-Voi, kau yakin kita harus lompat dari sini?"

"Apa aku harus mengulangnya ribuan kali? CEPAT LOMPAT SAMPAH!" teriak Xanxus sembari menendang tubuh Squalo dari atas helikopter hingga jatuhlah ia ke dalam laut bak seekor ikan dibuang nelayan. Beberapa detik kemudian Xanxus terjun menyusul, sementara helikopter yang sudah tak berpilot pun terbang tak karuan dan meledak setelah menabrak atap mercusuar.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII! Aku sudah jadi bawahanmu! Dan sekarang kau tetap menendangku keluar?" teriak Squalo, dinginnya suhu air laut membuat suara pria itu sedikit bergetar.

"Jadi kau mau selamanya di dalam helikopter itu dan ikut meledak hah?"

"Memangnya kita tidak bisa mendarat dengan cara normal apa?"

"Terlalu merepotkan. Cepat berenang ke tepian bodoh! Sebelum banyak sampah-sampah lain berdatangan!"

Tak kuasa menentang Xanxus, kedua pelarian itu pun berenang ke tepian dan bersembunyi di sebuah gedung tua tak berpenghuni sambil mengeringkan pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup. Tapi prioritas utama Squalo adalah rambutnya. Karena rambut Squalo lurus panjang sepinggang, akan susah nanti bila ia tidak mengeringkannya secepat mungkin.

Perlahan-lahan Squalo mulai menyisiri rambut dengan jemarinya yang langsing, sementara Xanxus memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki itu sambil memeras pakaian mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat aneh bagi Xanxus bila melihat seorang laki-laki begitu serius mengurusi rambut. Tapi ah, sudahlah… lagipula untuk apa dia memperhatikan rambutnya?

Sekali lagi Xanxus memperhatikan Squalo yang masih dengan kesal mengeluh tentang rambut dan cara mendarat mereka yang ekstrim. Rambut Squalo memang bagus sekali, bahkan dalam kegelapan pun mata merah Xanxus bisa melihat kilauannya dengan baik. Sayang sekali Squalo laki-laki, kalau saja rambut itu dimiliki oleh perempuan—

"Voi, apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Squalo galak.

"Cepat selesaikan dandanmu! Kita harus pergi!" sahut Xanxus sambil melemparkan pakaian Squalo ke wajahnya.

"Sehabis ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Langsung pergi ke tempat adikmu dan membunuhnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Kau pikir dia bisa kau bunuh semudah membasmi lalat?"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Xanxus berpikir sebentar sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, kerut-kerut tipis di dahinya semakin nampak jelas begitu cahaya bulan yang semula tertutup awan menyoroti mimik wajah sang narapidana. Matanya yang seperti batu ruby menyala, tajam dan menyimpan banyak misteri di dalamnya. Setelah melirik ke arah Squalo yang baru saja selesai berpakaian, Xanxus menghela nafas memutuskan, "Kita akan menumui orang itu."

-o0o-

Menjelang tengah malam, kedua pelarian Alcatraz itu berdiri beberapa meter di depan gerbang sebuah mansion mewah yang dijaga dua pria bersenjata. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan stelan agen FBI lengkap dengan alat komunikasi jarak jauh dan kacamata hitamnya.

Squalo mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya daripada dibilang mansion, bangunan yang ada di hadapannya itu lebih cocok disebut kastil. Kastil yang cukup tua, seperti yang pernah disebutkan di dongeng-dongeng jadul semenjak ia masih kanak-kanak dulu.

Kemudian Squalo melirik Xanxus, mencoba menebak apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan si laki-laki garang di sampingnya itu hingga ia membawanya ke sana.

"Kau berniat merampok rumah ini?" tanya Squalo, dengan suara tinggi yang menyebabkan dua penjaga tadi menoleh ke arah mereka. "Cari mati ya? Mereka bersenjata sementara kita tidak membawa apapun!"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hah? Kita akan masuk ke sana, terang-terangan!" sahut Xanxus, menambah penekanan yang tidak begitu berarti pada kata 'terang-terangan'-nya barusan.

"Voi! Kau sinting? Mana mungkin mereka membiarkan dua orang asing yang mengenakan seragam bermerk Alcatraz ini masuk ke dalam!"

"Lord Xanxus?" Squalo dan Xanxus yang sedang bersilat lidah menengok bersamaan ketika kedua penjaga itu menyebut namanya. "Ah, ternyata benar Lord Xanxus!"

Squalo otomatis terbelalak keheranan.

_Voi! Apa kata mereka barusan? Lord—Xanxus?_

"Tuan kami sudah menunggu anda, silakan masuk, akan kami antar..." Salah satu dari mereka membukakan pintu gerbang setelah membungkuk hormat. Squalo masih berdiri mematung saat Xanxus berjalan dengan angkuh mengikuti kedua penunggu gerbang itu.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana terus?" gertakan Xanxus menyadarkan lamunannya. Dengan tanda tanya yang masih terbang melayang-layang di kepala, mau tak mau Squalo pun berjalan mengikuti mereka.

Dari luar, kastil itu memang tampak tua dan kuno, namun ternyata di dalamnya penuh dengan barang-barang berteknologi yang bahkan beberapa di antaranya belum pernah dilihat Squalo. Squalo menduga siapapun pemilik kastil ini pasti seorang maniak barang-barang antik dan aneh. Ya iyalah, masa mencampurkan barang jadul dengan barang hi-tech dalam satu ruangan? Dan yang pasti, orang itu sangat-sangat-sangat kaya. Mengingat ia mampu mengumpulkan barang-barang mencurigakan dari segala zaman.

Mereka berjalan di sebuah hall berlantai marmer hitam-putih yang ditutupi karpet merah tebal, di dinding kanan dan kirinya terdapat beberapa lukisan tua berfigura emas; Objeknya adalah orang yang sama: laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiara perak yang selalu menempel di kepalanya. Posenya juga selalu sama: nyengir lebar seolah-olah memberi ejekan kepada setiap orang yang melewati hall tersebut.

_Ck, kenapa ya semua lukisan ini kesannya bikin jengkel? _Batin Squalo.

"Di sebelah sini, Lord Xanxus." Ujar sang penjaga sembari menunjukkan pintu tinggi kembar bercat merah. "Tuan sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

Tanpa basa-basi, Xanxus langsung saja membuka pintu di depannya dan masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Squalo.

"Shishishi, lama sekali." Sambut seseorang yang duduk di sofa mewah sambil memainkan tiara perak di tangan kirinya.

Mata Squalo memicing. Laki-laki yang duduk dengan sombong di sofa itu adalah orang yang baru saja ia lihat di lukisan-lukisan tua tadi. Poni panjang yang menutupi mata, seringai lebar tiada tara, dan gayanya duduk di sofa...Tak salah lagi!

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, boss!" gumam si laki-laki pirang. "Selamat datang kembali."

_Boss? Xanxus adalah boss bicah tiara ini? Mustahil! _Batin Squalo.

"Hmph, kau tidak pernah berubah, Bel." Sahut Xanxus. Sedikit memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya yang biasa.

"Shishishi, boss juga tidak berubah." Laki-laki kurus yang dipanggil Bel itu meletakkan tiara ke atas kepalanya seraya bangkit dari sofa. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memperhatikan Squalo dari atas sampai bawah. "Setahun terkurung di Alcatraz, pulang-pulang sudah bawa istri?"

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! Aku bukan istrinya! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki!" raung Squalo. Namun ajaibnya Bel sama sekali tidak kaget atau merasa telinganya sakit akibat menerima gelombang berfrekuensi tinggi dari mulut Squalo, sebaliknya dia malah memperlihatkan seringai lebar.

"Shishishi, menarik."

"Jangan ganggu dia Bel, aku datang ke sini sesuai rencana kita." Kata Xanxus.

"Oh, baiklah..." Bel kembali duduk di sofa, begitu juga dengan Xanxus yang mengambil tempat duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"Voi, bocah tiara! Kau punya sisir tidak?" tanya Squalo.

"Di ruang sebelah, minta antar saja ke pengawalku di luar!"

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan. Setelah pintu tertutup dan ruangan menjadi sepi, Bel menoleh ke arah Xanxus yang sedang membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, dia pilihanmu?" tanya Bel, nada suaranya rendah dan serius. "Kau harus yakin boss, ini kesempatan kita yang terakhir."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku!" sahut Xanxus. "Aku memang baru melihat skillnya sebagai _sniper_ dan _long-distance shooter_, tapi yang terbaik darinya adalah keteguhan."

"Oh? Memang sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Dua hari."

Hening sesaat.

"Hnn...Sebenarnya pangeran ragu, tapi kalau dia memang pilihan boss, apa boleh buat. Apa dia sudah tahu rencanamu yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku baru memberitahu dasarnya, tapi dia sudah bersedia membantuku."

"Shishishi, semoga saja dia tidak terlalu naif seperti salah satu orangmu tahun lalu."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi tentang hal itu, Bel. Kau tahu aku benci dengan anak buah tak berguna seperti dia. Cih, bahkan untuk menganggapnya sebagai anak buahku saja, aku tak sudi!" Xanxus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal ketika ia teringat dengan kejadian kelam setahun yang lalu. "Selain itu, kau sudah mengumpulkan informasi seperti yang kuperintahkan?"

"Heeehe, tentu saja." Bel bangkit lagi dari sofa, berjalan ke arah meja tak jauh di belakangnya dan mengambil sebuah buku tua dengan sampul kulit yang sudah hampir sobek kemudian memberikannya pada Xanxus. "Semua informasi yang kami kumpulkan kutulis di sana, termasuk keadaan dan perkembangan yang ia lakukan selama ini."

Xanxus membuka buku itu, membalik-balik setiap lembarannya dengan cepat kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan serangga-serangga pengganggu lainnya?"

"Sudah kami bereskan."

"Yang tersisa?"

"Tinggal beberapa serangga besar yang pernah kita lawan sebelumnya."

Xanxus mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia menghela nafas sambil bersandar dengan santai dan membaca buku yang ada di tangannya dengan seksama.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," gumam Xanxus, suaranya yang barusan terdengar sedikit mendesis, seperti orang yang sedang terobesesi dengan sesuatu. "Tinggal sedikit lagi..."

"Apanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi?" tanya Squalo yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membuka pintu. Xanxus buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang sedang ia baca ke balik bajunya.

"Oi, sampah! Ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk!" geram Xanxus.

"Voi! Ini bukan rumahmu, kenapa kau yang harus marah?"

"Shishishi, suami-istri bertengkar~~~"

"BERISIK!" Teriak Squalo dan Xanxus bersamaan. Bel hanya nyengir sambil terkekeh geli melihat betapa kompaknya mereka berdua.

"VOI! Dari tadi sebenarnya aku penasaran, siapa bocah tiara brengsek itu hah?" tanya Squalo sambil menunjuk Bel yang masih terkekeh-kekeh di sofa.

"Anak buahku." Jawab Xanxus datar. "Dia akan ikut bergabung, kita akan membentuk sebuah grup."

"Bergabung? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ma—" kata-kata Squalo macet di tenggorokan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Xanxus yang merah. Uhh, kenapa dia selalu tidak berdaya saat mata mereka bertatapan? Memangnya mata Xanxus itu mata Medusa? Sebal sekali! "Cih!"

"Shishishi, karena kita akan jadi teman segrup, kita harus 'akrab'... Namaku Belphegor, tapi cukup panggil Bel atau Pangeran." Sapa Bel. Squalo mendengus jijik ketika bocah tiara di depannya itu nyengir-nyengir unjuk gigi. "Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku tak sudi memberitahu namaku padamu." Sahut Squalo galak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pangeran panggil 'istri boss' saja ya?"

"SQUALO!" Jawab Squalo tiba-tiba. Amit-amit deh kalau dia dipanggil sebagai istrinya Xanxus. Rasanya lebih baik kalau ia dipanggil sampah. "NAMAKU SUPERBI SQUALO!"

"Nama yang bagus, Squally..."

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIII! SQUAAALOOOOO! BUKAN SQUALLY, BRENGSEK!"

"BERISIK SAMPAH!"

'DUAAAAKK'

"Shishishi...Strike~!"

Uh-oh, lagi-lagi pertengkaran dan adu mulut disertai barang-barang terbang...

Yah, tapi dengan ini Xanxus dan Squalo menambah 'teman pelarian' ke dalam grup mereka. Bagaimana nasib _trio troublemakers_ ini selanjutnya?

-o0o-

Di saat yang bersamaan di Italy...

"Aku punya kabar buruk." Kata seorang laki-laki pirang dengan kepala tertunduk di depan sebuah meja. Kedua tangannya menopang dahinya yang berkeringat, mencoba mencari _timing_ yang tepat untuk memberitahu kabar buruk yang ia dapat kepada seorang laki-laki muda di sebrang meja tersebut.

"Jadi karena itu kau memanggilku?" Sahut si laki-laki muda, sama sekali tidak terdengar nada keraguan pada suara khasnya. "Ini tentang Tsunayoshi kan?"

"Oh, bukan, ini bukan tentang Tsuna, tapi—memang ada hubungannya dengan Tsuna, tapi bukan benar-benar tentang Tsuna."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Cavallone, katakan saja padaku!"

Dino Cavallone, seorang kepala polisi bagian Sicily mengangkat wajahnya dengan bimbang, kemudian menatap bawahannya yang sudah nampak tak sabaran. Sedikit perasaan khawatir tersirat di sepasang bola mata berwana kuning keemasan itu.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan melakukan tindakan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyouya." Kata Dino.

"Cepat katakan!"

Dino menghela nafas panjang sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah—sebenarnya...tadi pagi aku menerima kabar kalau Xanxus melarikan diri dari Alcatraz, bersama satu tahanan lainnya."

Mata Hibari melebar saat mendengar nama tabu itu. Nama laknat yang sempat menghilang selama setahun itu akhirnya keluar lagi.

"Xan—xus?" gumam Hibari pelan.

"Iya, kau tahu kan, setahun yang lalu dia orang yang—hei! Kyouya! Mau ke mana?"

Tanpa permisi, Hibari berlari ke luar ruangan terburu-buru, saking buru-burunya, ia bahkan lupa membawa tonfa yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Dino yang pasrah lagi-lagi hanya sanggup menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Dino seraya meraih kedua tonfa mengkilat yang senantiasa dibawa-bawa Hibari. Sedikit sesal menyelimuti hati lelaki itu, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak memberitahunya. "Sampai lupa membawa tonfanya seperti ini, dia pasti panik sekali..."

.

* * *

Maaf sedikit, soalnya ntar di plan 4, Chel bakal banyak ngebahas teori asal muasal kejadian setahun yang lalu (halah bahasanya) Gomenasai.. T^T

Tapi Chel janji bakalan update cepet kok, huhu...


	4. Plan 4 Masquerade

Yap ah, sambil ngetik Mine Only chapter 13, Chel update TRA dlu deh, soalnya fic ini lebih duluan seleseinya daripada Mine Only sih...XDD

Oloh, adegan XS vs D18? Ngg...Chel pikirn deh..kayanya boleh juga ^^

.

* * *

**Plan 4. Masquerade**

**

* * *

**

"Voi, untuk seumur hidup selama aku jadi laki-laki, baru kali ini harga diriku diinjak-injak..." desis Squalo untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

"Shishishi, tapi cocok kok Squally..." komentar Bel seraya memakaikan pita pada kunciran rambut Squalo yang panjang. "Nah, cantik! Coba lihat di cermin deh, tuan putri!"

Squalo membalikkan badan, matanya melotot lebar saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin besar tak berbingkai itu. Ia tak percaya! Sama sekali tak percaya! Yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah...

Squalo yang memakai kemeja putih bergaris-garis dengan jaket pink jeans dan rok mini kuning yang berkibar-kibar. Wajahnya dirias sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai model-model iklan make-up terkenal, pita kuning yang menyembul dari kuncir kudanya itu terlihat gemerlapan ketika terkena cahaya. Sepatu _high-heel_ bertali membuat sosoknya semakin bertambah tinggi, walau belum melebihi tingginya Xanxus.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!Teriak Squalo sambil melepas _high-heel_ dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. "AKU GAK SUDI!" Kali ini ia mencabut pita di rambutnya dan melemparnya ke arah wajah Bel yang nyengir. "JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU MEMAKAI BAJU SIALAN INI YA!" Teriaknya lagi seraya membuka jaketnya dan ia injak-injak di lantai berkarpet hijau. Ngamuk-ngamuk sampai puas.

"OI! Kalian berisik!" Xanxus yang baru selesai bersiap-siap di ruangan sebelah datang dengan penampilan barunya yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat ia masih berada di Alcatraz. Sekarang ia terlihat lebih dewasa, rambutnya yang semula memakai gaya spike ke belakang itu ia ubah menjadi shaggy pendek dan membiarkan poninya menutupi dahi, matanya juga mengenakan lensa kontak hitam, membuat aura tatapan Xanxus tidak semenakutkan dulu. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tapi luka bakar yang pernah berada di pelipis serta dahi Xanxus itu sekarang sudah hilang, lenyap begitu saja tanpa bekas.

"Voi! Dengar ya boss sialan! Aku tidak mau memakai barang-barang ini, TITIK!" teriak Squalo sembari meraih jaket yang baru saja diiinjak-injaknya dan dilempar ke arah Xanxus.

"Heh, sampah! Ini kesepakatan kita kemarin malam, kau sendiri yang bilang setuju."

Squalo menggertakkan gigi karena kesal. Tengah malam kemarin mereka bertiga memang sepakat untuk membuat paspor palsu agar bisa pergi ke Italy dan bertemu dengan anggota-anggota grup lainnya. Karena paspor palsu, maka fotonya pun harus palsu pula. Kemudian Bel yang jenius mengajukan ide untuk melakukan penyamaran, dan idenya yang satu ini disetujui oleh Xanxus dan Squalo.

"Aku memang setuju untuk menyamar, tapi kenapa aku harus berdandan seperti perempuan hah?" gertak Squalo sembari menghapus lipstik merah muda yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Shishishi, itu salahmu sendiri Squally, aku kan menyarankan untuk potong rambut." Sahut Bel sambil membenahi tiara yang terus-terusan berada di kepalanya itu.

"Kau berharap aku memotong rambutku? Jangan bercanda! Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi perempuan!"

"Jangan banyak omong, Stronzo!" seru Xanxus sambil kembali melempar jaket pink yang tadi menimpa wajahnya ke arah wajah Squalo. "Potong rambut, atau ganti _gender_? Pilih salah satu!"

"Aku tidak mau keduanya! Memangnya tidak ada pilihan lain hah?"

"Pilihan ketiga—mati!" geram Xanxus sembari melotot, mengarahkan pistol yang entah dari mana datangnya ke arah Squalo. Dan untuk yang keeeee sekian kalinya, Squalo hanya bisa mengumpat menggerutu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap menurut juga. Dengan sangat berat hati, Squalo kembali mengenakan jaket pink berkancing bunga itu kemudian menguncir rambutnya.

"Pilihan bagus," komentar Xanxus seraya tersenyum tipis. "Oi, Bel, aku sudah siap!"

"Oh, ok. Sekarang tinggal difoto. Boss duluan saja, aku harus mendandani ulang tuan putri ini." Sahut Bel.

"SIAPA YANG TUAN PUTRI HAH?"

"Biarkan saja dia! Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu."

"Shishishi, baiklah."

Setelah itu, Bel dan Xanxus pergi meninggalkan Squalo yang terus mengumpat-umpat sendirian.

"Dasar boss sialan itu!" gerutu Squalo sambil kembali memakai _high heel-_nya. "Seenaknya saja memerintah orang, ha! Suatu saat nanti akan kubalas semua perbuatannya!"

Squalo kembali memandangi cermin. Wajahnya tersenyum na'as. Dia tidak sudi!—Sama sekali tidak sudi melihat sosoknya yang gagah sekarang begitu feminin dan terlihat lemah karena memakai rok dan pita. Rasanya lebih baik dia tetap memakai seragam tahanan merek Alcatraz daripada baju yang dipenuhi _blink-blink _itu.

"Lebih baik aku tetap memakai seragam tahanan!" desis Squalo sambil berjalan ke arah sofa dan meraih seragam tahanan Xanxus. Namun sesuatu yang keras terjatuh dan menimpa kakinya; Sebuah buku bersampul kulit. "Apa ini?"

Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Squalo lupa kalau tadi ia hendak mengganti bajunya. Laki-laki itu duduk di sofa sambil mulai membaca-baca tiap lembar halaman buku tersebut. Hanya berisi tentang hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti, seperti buku catatan harian biasa. Tapi kemudian matanya menangkap foto seseorang yang familiar.

"Boss?" gumam Squalo tanpa sadar. Dengan tajam ia terus memperhatikan foto hitam putih seorang laki-laki muda di tangannya. "Oh, bukan..."

Foto itu bukan foto bossnya, karena di bawah foto tersebut terdapat tulisan tegak bersambung yang nyaris tak terbaca. _Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Squalo membuka halaman berikutnya yang berisi segala hal tentang orang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu. Mulai dari berat badan, tinggi, warna mata, sampai gaya rambut yang ia pakai pun semuanya tertulis di sana. Kemudian di lembaran lainnya ia melihat beberapa foto laki-laki lain yang tak ia kenal. Sekilas sih nampak seperti buku biodata biasa, namun mata Squalo menangkap tulisan yang mencurigakan di lembaran-lembaran terakhir.

_Main Targets:_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi (Coma)  
__  
Gokudera Hayato (Alive)_

_Yamamoto Takeshi (Alive_

Hibari Kyouya (Alive)

_Rokudou Mukuro (Missing)_

_Chrome Dokuro (Missing)_

_Sasagawa Ryouhei (Missing)_

_Lambo Bovino (Dead)_

_Reborn (Dead)_

_Sawada Iemitsu (Dead)_

_Sawada Nana (Dead)_

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Squalo sambil terus membuka-buka halaman sebelumnya, mencari info lain yang mungkin terlewatkan. "Ini semua target mereka?"

_Sawada Tsunayshi, pewaris ke sepuluh keluarga Vongola yang sah. _

"Keluarga Vongola? Bukankah Vongola itu nama grup mafia yang tertutupi embel-embel keluarga bangsawan?" Squalo kembali melanjutkan membaca buku itu dengan cepat, melewatkan info-info yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

_Koma sejak percobaan pembunuhan massal setahun yang lalu. _

Matanya melotot bergerak-gerak lihai mencari info lain yang lebih mencurigakan, Entah kenapa semua yang tertulis di sana membuatnya tertarik. Menguak rahasia yang dimiliki Xanxus bagaikan menggali tambang emas.

_Target utama penyerangan yang akan dilakukan akhir bulan Juli._

Jadi orang yang bernama Sawada Tsunaysoshi itu target utama mereka? Bukankah Xanxus bilang dia kabur dari penjara untuk membunuh adiknya? Kalau begitu, berarti Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah adik Xanxus?

Squalo membalik halaman dan menatap foto Tsuna lekat-lekat.

"Dilihat dari manapun juga, tidak ada mirip-miripnya..."

Tangannya kembali membuka lembaran lain.

_Lokasi target saat ini: Palermo, Sicily, Italy._

Itu adalah informasi terakhir yang bisa didapatnya sebelum Squalo mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar ruangan. Buru-buru ia kembali menyembunyikan buku itu ke dalam pakaian tahanan Xanxus dan berdiri di depan cermin sambil berpura-pura memakai lipstik. Hanya sekedar kamuflase.

"Oi, sekarang giliranmu!" seru Xanxus saat ia datang membuka pintu.

"Ya, sebentar lagi!"

Xanxus memandangi Squalo yang memakai rok dengan alis terangkat sebelah, kemudian menyeringai tipis, "Hmmph."

"Apa?" sahut Squalo galak.

"Tidak ada, cepat pergi sana! Kita tidak punya waktu!"

"Ck, iya, iya!" Squalo beranjak pergi dengan langkah payah karena ia belum terbiasa memakai _high-heel_. Belum saja sempat mencapai pintu, kaki kirinya tersandung sesuatu dan menggoyahkan keseimbangannya sehingga jatuhlah ia ke dalam—

Pelukan Xanxus?

"Bodoh! Kalau jalan hati-hati!"

"Aku juga sudah hati-hati! Ini gara-gara aku tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu sialan ini!"

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau pakai segala? Yang akan difoto kan hanya wajah sampai pinggang."

Squalo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Hanya wajah sampai pinggang? Tapi tadi bocah tiara itu bilang seluruh badan!"

"Kau bodoh ya? Mana ada paspor yang memuat foto orang sampai seluruh badan?"

"VOOOI! Dia mempermainkanku!" teriak Squalo, sesaat kemudian ia sadar kalau Xanxus masih memeganginya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memegangiku terus? Lepaskan!"

"Dengan senang hati." Sahut Xanxus dan didorongnya tubuh Squalo. Kali ini ia benar-benar sukses terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara 'GEDEBUK' yang keras. Xanxus segera berjalan ke luar, tak mempedulikan suara Squalo yang berisik meneriakkan berbagai macam hinaan padanya dan tetap berjalan mengikuti lika-liku lorong.

Xanxus berhenti di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke jendela besar. Padahal cuaca sedang cerah sekali di luar, tetapi pikiran Xanxus tidak secerah itu. Sejujurnya dia agak terbebani. Saat ia sedang berada di studio foto bersama Bel tadi, segelincir keraguan menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya.

**-Flashback-**

_"Kau sudah pikirkan matang-matang boss?" tanya Bel sambil mengatur kameranya._

_"Tentang apa?"_

_"Squally."_

_"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu berkali-kali? Jawabannya tetap sama."_

_"Shishishi, aku takut kau menyesal nantinya boss..."_

_Kening Xanxus berkerut mendengar kalimat Bel. "Kau pikir aku pernah menyesali sesuatu?"_

_Bel mengangkat bahu sambil mencari posisi untuk memotret bossnya. "Pangeran tidak tahu, tapi ingatlah satu hal boss, Squally hanyalah sebuah umpan."_

"Umpan ya?" gumam Xanxus tanpa sadar. Jemari kedua tangannya bermain-main satu sama lain sementara wajahnya tertunduk.

"_VOOOI! Dia mempermainkan aku!"_

Entah apa yang membuat teriakan Squalo barusan menggema-gema di benak Xanxus. Ah, dia tidak mengerti. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia sudah berniat membalas dendam bagaimanapun caranya. Dendam yang tertimbun selama setahun ini...pasti akan segara tercapai, bagaimana pun caranya...

...Bahkan walau harus mengorbankan Squalo sekalipun.

.

* * *

Ahaaay, segini dulu deh... XDD

Gomen belum memberikan penjelasan real ttg mereka..aduuuh...

Mind to review please? *puppy eyes*

Reader: NAJIIS!

*PLAAK*

XD


End file.
